Bad End!
by Levinthia
Summary: Greg is an outcast. Everyone knew it. His family knew it. His classmates knew it. Greg knew it. But he lied. He lied to the bullies. He lied to his family. He lied to himself. Which is why, on January 7th, 2011, Greg Veder did the unthinkable.


**I don't own Worm. Wildbow does. **

**Hi.**

**I wanted to write a short story just to try it, and I had a free four day weekend, so I decided to. I hope you like it. Will you? Probably not. Whether or not you do, listen to Billie Eilish. I love it. Bad guy, my boy, and I wish you were gay are my favorites.**

**This chapter is really short. I plan to make the other chapters at least 2K.**

"I hate you." He says as he stares me in the eyes.

I glare in opposition, openly showing my disdain for his face. He reflects my stance. We stand there interlocked in a foolish staring contest. A series of knocks draw our attention to the door.

"Greg, are you ready yet!" I cringe away from the harpy-like screech.

"I will be in a bit mom, I'm just finishing up."

"Gregory William Veder, I will not have my son arriving late on his first day back to school!" Her voiced signaled that I, in fact, did not have time to finish, so I ran away from my eternal adversary, hoping he wouldn't mess anything up today.

But I know it's a fool's bet.

I leave the Veder household with a backpack on my lap, a Nokia in my pocket, and butterflies in my stomach. I look to the dashboard of the stationwagon and blick.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Mom, why are we leaving at seven," I groggily question, "The school is only fifteen minutes away."

"Because it's always better to be prepared for the worst, especially when it comes to traffic. And you can see your friends earlier." she curtly replies.

I plant my hand over my mouth to cover the groan that would no doubt send my computer games to an early grave. _"Breathe Greg, Breathe."_

"Okay," I mutter.

"Okay?" she snaps.

"I mean, Yes Ma'am." I straighten in my seat.

"Good boy."

And with those words, the engine starts.

* * *

My soles squeak against the tiles as I shuffle in the direction of my locker with as much purpose as I can muster.

I stop with a gasp as I gape at a monstrous beast lumbering around the next corner. I close my eyes and shrink into my body, preparing for pain.

For almost fifteen seconds I stand there ready for a beating. I listen carefully to the thumping footsteps growing ever louder.

Then they move away, and become distant, I open my eyes and see nothing. No knife, no open hand reaching out to grab any valuables, no fist about to connect with my now open eye, just an empty hall. I turn and see the hulking jock turn the corner behind me.

As if by divine providence, Robert Lewis, a linebacker on the football team and known member of the E88, passed by me, Greg Veder, known punching-bag and human ATM, without as much as an insult.

"_Why he was here this early?" _The only person I know that came this early was Taylor. He could be... actually, I don't want to know, that road only leads to trouble.

So I keep moving towards my locker. I pass the hall he came from and see an odd sight. Emma Barnes, Madison Clements, and Sophia Hess walking away from a screaming locker.

I think about what to do. I could help but, If their victim got free, they might find out that I helped the person in the locker and ruined their fun. I would be the target of their aggression and I did not want that, I already have enough enemies. So I should just move on and ignore it.

But something hits me. I know that locker. I think back to who the owner is and…

"_No."_

I blank.

My butterflies disappear, replaced by a rampaging storm.

I can't breathe.

I am about to cry.

Sweat flows out of all my pores.

"_Taylor!"_

I hear a loud thud behind me as the weight on my shoulders disappears.

I hear a cacophony of squeaks below me.

I see Sophia turn towards me as she grows larger. No, closer.

She is coming closer? No, I am. I am running. "_Why am I running!?"_

I see my right hand reach the handle of Tayler's locker. I grab her padlock and the code rushes to the front of my mind. Don't ask me how I know it. Turn Right to Fifty-seven, then left to thirteen, and finally right to twenty-two.

The lock clicks open as I turn to see Sophia rushing towards me.

I open the locker, And Taylor stumbles out of… of… I double over as bile rushes up my throat.

It is filled with an insane amount of rancid tampons, and an assortment of other gross trash.

I watch as Taylor rushes away as a strong, yet effeminate hand grabs me. I feel the hand push me towards the locker. I resist pushing back away from the locker

I kick, scream, and try to find any handholds.

I choke back a sob. "No! Please no! I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

But more hands join Sophia's and force me into the now unoccupied locker full of rotting garbage.

"You will be."

And then the Darkness takes me.


End file.
